There are several conventional ways of making target boards for dart games or archery. One conventional way is to wrap fibrous material into a bundle which is then cut into a plurality of small cylindrical parts, the small cylindrical parts being then laid and tightly arranged on a flat joining device and then forced inwardly, whereupon they are banded with a metallic strip and bonded to a circular plate to become a circular board. Other methods include compressing fibrous material into a semicylindrical bundle by a press device and holding the fibrous material in a state of compression by means of sheet metal as disclosed in British Pat. No. 553,066, or by means of clamps as proposed by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,573. The semicylindrical bundles are then either joined to become a cylindrical body and cut into circular boards, or are cut into semicircular boards and then joined to become circular boards. In either way the manufacturing process includes many steps, and is therefore very time consuming.
In view of the aforesaid shortcomings of conventional methods, this invention proposes an improved method for making target boards for darts and archery.